A Cinderella Story
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: She was kind and wonderous. And her voice, her voice was beautiful. She was truly a Melody.
1. Dazzled

**A\N:**I don't own any of the following characters except for my original character.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Its engine wheezes as the car skidded to a halt.

A man emerges out of it quickly followed by a woman who wears a fluffy white winter hat.

"What has happened?" She asks with a fluent British accent.

The man cocks his head up, "I think something's wrong with the engine," He scratched his beard before looking up at the woman glaring daggers at him. "Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll fix this in a few minutes,"

"I hope you do," The woman sighs.

All of a sudden, the car door again opens and a figure is pushed out of it. "Stay out there you good for nothing idiot!" Two voices shriek in anger.

The woman glares at the figure sitting on the snow, "My goodness, Melody! Why do you disturb your sisters so much?" She pinches the bridge of her nose whilst glaring at the younger girl.

Melody blinks at her 'mother'. Her emerald green eyes carry pain and discomfort in them but she shakes it off as she pushes herself up from the snowy ground. "I am sorry, Mother." Melody speaks, her voice truly melodious like her name.

Her mother snaps, "You should be you ungreatful girl!" Her glare doesn't soften a bit. "Go and take a walk in the park!" She points at the small park where they're car had stopped, "So none of us would have to see that ugly face of yours!" The British woman hisses.

The teenager lowers her head before making her way towards the small park.

Melody looks around, her green eyes wide in awe of the beautiful sight. Everything was covered with snow. Each tree, each flower as well as each leaf; everything hidden by cold yet lovely snow.

Tugging a strand of brown hair behind her ear, Melody enjoys the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, her gaze lands on someone and she is surprised. A boy, his hair white as the snow falling on her, sits beside a frozen lake. His feet are spread over the cold ice with a Shepherd's stick in his hand as his back faces her.

"Oh dear," The British teenager exclaims whilst running towards the boy.

Surprisingly, he doesn't notice her at all as he keeps staring at something in space.

Melody resists to gasp as she sees that his feet are bare. Poor boy, she thinks sorrowfully. He can't even afford shoes!

Without thinking any further, Melody takes of her old coat and slumps it over his shoulders before reaching for her own muffler and undoing it from her neck.

The boy is startled when he feels someone is beside him. He swiftly gets up on his feet before whirling around only to be met by a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

Melody offers him a smile as he stares at her with wide eyes. She doesn't say a word as she pulls off her grey muffler and wraps it around the taller boy's neck.

He keeps staring at her, trying to process what she's doing.

Pulling off her boots, the green eyed girl hands them to him and Jack is more than amused to see that she is wearing two different colored socks.

"There you are," Melody smiles and her British accent is very much enjoyed by Jack.

"Now I hope you won't feel too cold," The girl cocks her head at him.

The only sentence he manages to say is, "You can see me?" Jack marvels.

She awards him with a surprised look, "Of course I can see you!" She chuckles. "You're not invisible, silly!"

Oh if she only knew.

Melody looks up at him, "What's your name, Sir?"

Jack gets slightly warmed up to her, "Jack Frost," He smirks, his crystal blue eyes looking into her green ones.

"Well, Mr. Frost," She smiles, not even finding it strange to be talking to a stranger, "I'm Melody."

She extends her arm so he can shake her hand. Jack tosses her a friendly smile as he takes her rough yet warm hand into his. He mentally chuckles when she winces because of the coldness of his hand.

A horn of a car rings which is followed by a woman's yell, "Melody! Get yourself back here!"

Melody turns to him and offers a tight smile. "Nice meeting you, Jack." And with that, she gives a small bow and runs off.

As she makes her way out of the park, she leaves behind a dazzled Jack Frost.

* * *

Review and tell me if you like it :3


	2. Curiosity kills the winter-spirit

The wind brushes against his body as he soars up in the sky, his eyes locked on the car beneath him.

Jack was only _curious_. Curiosity doesn't hurt. He hopes it _doesn't_. He just wants to know how Melody had managed to see him, even though she didn't recognize him as Jack Frost, the bringer of winter.

So without letting her know, he now follows the car she's travelling in.

He sits over a branch before swaying his hand in the air and making a cold breeze. The winter spirit can see people coming out of the car now.

A woman gets out first, quickly followed by two girls. But Jack doesn't recognize them as Melody.

As a girl gets out, she slams the door shut again and Jack is sure that he heard an _'oomph'_ coming from inside the car. And he's sure that someone got knocked back by the door.

The girl grins before running into the house, a satisfied look over her face.

He watches, concern as the door opens, revealing Melody who's rubbing her bruised nose.

"Goodness Gracious, Melody! Where are your socks and coat?!" The woman yells out.

The brown-haired girl cocks her head up to the woman, "Sorry, Mother. I found a boy in the park. He looked cold so I gave him some of my clothes," She answers softly and Jack grips the coat in his hand tightly.

Her mother looks displeased, "Do not tell _lies_, Melody! No one in their right minds will get out in such a cold night!" She snorts before pulling out her purse and paying the driver.

"Hurry up and take the suitcases inside," She orders while carefully handing the money to the man.

Melody at once nods, "Yes, Mother."

A frown graces Jack's features as he sees her pull out two heavy suitcases from the car before heading towards the house. He knows the suitcases are even heavier than her and yet she's trying to drag them inside the house.

He pushes himself off the branch once seeing the driver leave and the woman enter the house.

Jack slowly reaches a window, before peering inside to see what was going on but what he hears makes him spring up in the air.

"Melody! Close the window! It is so _cold_!" One of the girls shrieks.

"Yes, _Verena_." Comes the reply.

Melody pushes the window down. But she however, feels her eyes go wide when she sees frost crawl over it. Unconsciously, she reaches out to touch it when her Mother hisses.

"What are you doing?! Get here and _clean_ this place up!"

"Yes, _Mother_!"

Relaxing, Jack deceases back down to the window. He rubs his sleeve against it, clearing away the frost. The sight he sees makes him frown. The girl is busy, a broom in hand which she's cleaning the wooden floor with.

He can't help but bite his lip when he sees how she's shivering in that thin dress and shoeless feet.

Jack wants to rip his hair out when another girl screams, "Melody! I'm _starving_! Go and make dinner!"

Melody places the broom the down before running towards the kitchen, shouting, "Of course, _Devon_!"

Not able to see her now, Jack scowls slightly and he's just about to leave when he hears the sound of plates clattering and fire cracking but then… then he hears singing.

"_Your touch is as soft as the snow…"_

Such a beautiful voice.

"_I promise to never let you go…"_

He thinks he's dreaming.

"_And even though, it's so cold outside…"_

Jack shifts back into his spot, eyes wide with awe.

"_Because of you, I feel so warm inside…"_

He's enjoying the voice. He's enjoying the melodious voice as he ignores the sound of clattering dishes and frying oil.

"Will you _shut up_, you ugly hag?!"

Jack nearly loses his balance at the scream.

Silence soon follows.

He's trying his best not to freeze those women when Melody enters the room, holding a silver tray.

Jack doesn't particularly enjoy the sight of seeing them all eat while the girl sits close to the fire place, trying to get some heat. After they're all done, she's left to clean the table as well as wash the dishes.

_Sorry._

He feels so _sorry_ for her.

Melody sighs as she picks up a piece of cold cake and heads up the stairs with a cup of water in the other hand.

And of course, Jack follows.

The winter-spirits floats up, looking inside her room. He can't tell if it's a room or an _old store._ There were wooden logs everywhere, even beneath the old wooden bed. He presumes they use them for fire.

Jack should be leaving now. He knows he should but he doesn't. He watches her pull up the covers over herself before slipping into sleep.

Quietly, he pushes the window open, entering the room. The wind dances around him.

"Shhh…. Wind. You'll wake her up." He murmurs as he peers over at the sleeping body.

Smiling, he turns around, eyes wandering around the room. All of a sudden, something collides with the back of his head. His world spins and before Jack knows it, he's engulfed by darkness.

* * *

**A\N: **Those lyrics are owned by me. Cliffhanger! _Review~_


	3. Locked with the Winter-Spirit

**A\N:** Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Her heart is pounding against her ribcage, green eyes matching the size of marbles as she stands beside his unconscious body, a wooden log in her hands.

Melody stares at Jack, lowering the log which she hit him with when she sees him unmoving. She drops the log, staggering away from him, breathing heavily. Her eyes move towards the clothes thrown over his shoulder, frost covering them.

She recognizes them, and then she rememebers him as well. "J-jack Frost?" Melody stammers, the boy's name rolling off her tongue as she stares at his unconscious body.

The temperatures in her room is extremely cold; her heavy breaths are warm clouds, the water pipes are frozen and the window is covered with a sheet of frost. Rubbing her arms, she blinks, remembering that she had closed the window before going to sleep.

Her breath hitches, realization dawning on her as her emerald eyes dart to Jack.

_He_ had opened the window. _He_ had come in. _What_ did he want from her? _What_ was he going to do to her?

Questions are racing through her mind like a storm, and she needs answers. The brunette swiftly skips over him, launching herself onto the door and pushing it open with forceful a slam, and then she bolts down the wooden stairs, heading for her step mother's room.

Her feet are bare, the floor is freezing and it feels like needles are pricking them.

"Mother!" Melody screams, slamming both of her fists on the door. "Mother!"

The door flungs open, a middle aged woman walking out in her nightgown. "Good heavens, Melody!" The woman exclaims, looking highly displeased. "What ever is the screaming about?"

The teenager parts her lips to answer, but then stops for a few seconds, feeling a wave of warmness coming from the woman's room. Her gaze travels to the hot fire flickering beneath the fireplace, and her eyes sparkle.

Like her legs have gotten a mind of their own, she takes a step towards it, but she's quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the woman shoves her back. "_What_ do you want, Melody?" She growls, glaring visual daggers at her.

Melody looks up, green eyes meeting brown ones. "There's a _boy_ in my room!" The brunette blurts out.

Her mother cocks an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, _really_?" She muses, watching her nod. Giving out a sigh, the woman begins to stalk ahead, "Let us see this boy."

Melody nods vigorously, jogging after her. They shuffle up the stairs, her mother ahead and they finally step into her small room.

Inching closer to the woman, Melody points at Jack, the boy's eyes closed and body limp. "_There_ he is, mother!" She expects the woman to call the police or even give out a gasp but she finds her blood running cold when mother looks around dumbly.

"I _don't _see anyone," The woman scowls, walking forward. Melody blinks, "But he's right _there_!" She shrieks, snapping her arm forward to point at the boy.

She stares, jaw hitting the floor as her step mother walks forward, and instead of tripping on Jack, passes right through him. "There is _no_ one here," Her mother growls, closing the window. She turns around, glaring at her.

Melody opens her mouth, then closes it, eyes stretched wide. And suddenly, she remembers his name. "Jack Frost!" She yells, "His name is _Jack Frost_! I met him in the park!"

The woman glares, walking into Jack and taking off the clothes lying on his shoulder. "Don't throw your clothes on the floor, you stupid girl." She scolds, tossing her frost covered clothes on the mattress.

As she nears the door, Melody bolts forward, catching the woman's hand. "_Why_ can't you see him?!" She questions, eyes sweeping over Jack and then coming to her. "Jack Frost _is_ in my room!"

Teeth gritting together, the woman snarls. "Jack Frost is nothing but a _myth_!" She hisses, attempting to release her hand but Melody's holds an iron grip on it.

"But mother-"

"Quit telling lies, Melody and let me go this instant!"

"_How_ can you not see him?!" The British girl cries, "I've hit him with a log! He's un _unconscious_!"

In a flash, the woman jerks her hand free and then brings it hard across the brunette's cheek. The force sends Melody tumbling to the other side, hitting the ground and cheek stinging with a mark of five fingers burning red.

She places her hand over it, flinching as it throbs. The woman throws her a death glare, stepping outside the room. "As your punishment, you are to be locked in your room for the rest of the night!" She snaps, slamming the doors shut.

Melody feels her heart leap up to her throat as she quickly pulls herself up, stumbling to the door. She twists the door knob, chills running down her spine on realizing that it is locked. It's soon that she slams her small fists against it.

"Mother!" The teen screams, clawing at the hard surface of the door. "Please do not lock me in with him!"

But she gets no response.

She keeps on trying; screaming, thrashing, yelling and sobbing but no one answers, no one replies, no one comes to her aid. Hot tears pour down her cold cheeks, hiccups escaping from her lips as she slumps down to the freezing floor.

Her back leans against the door, deep green eyes settled on Jack as she pulls her legs and arms close. A defeated sigh leaves her, coming out as a cloud from between her pink lips.

Jack Frost was in her room, and she didn't know why.

* * *

**A\N: **Reviews make me update faster ;)


End file.
